Hasta el Final
by Kazy y Yuky
Summary: El pacto de una guerrera será llevado a cabo y un viejo enemigo regresará para cobrarlo
1. Introduccion

      **Hasta el Final**

Por:  Kazy y Yuky 

Seis años han pasado desde su ultima aventura y aunque lograron regresar a céfiro sin remordimiento alguno, la pena de no volver a ver a sus familiares las aquejaba día y noche; el amor de sus seres amados compensaba parte de aquella angustia, mas no las hacia olvidar el verdadero motivo por el cual habían ido por primera vez hasta aquella hermosa tierra. 

  Cada una tenía un "nueva vida" una razón para quedarse................****

Lucy por su parte como era de esperarse se comprometió con Latiz, y tiempo después se casaron. Todo era normal con esta pareja, ella seguía un poco ingenua (creo que siempre lo será) y el continuaba con su indeferencia hacia toda persona que pasara por donde el estaba, excepto con su amada esposa (como era de esperarse)

Anais se caso con Paris, y ahora todo estaba muy bien con ellos, el llevaba las relaciones con los otros planetas y ella se dedicaba a exponer los puntos de vista terrestres a los mismos.

Marina se caso con el amor de su vida............ Guru Clef... quien por el momento se encargaba de reinar en Céfiro, por todo lo demás las cosas podría decirse que estaban igual...........igual

Por otro lado cuanto habían cambiado las chicas en seis años, Lucy había crecido mucho, su cuerpo se había estilizado y el cuerpo de niña había dado paso a toda una mujer, cortó su cabello hasta los hombros y ahora lo lucia en una media cola. Anais se dejó crecer un poco su cabello, le llegaba debajo de los hombros, ella realmente no había cambiado tanto como las otras dos. 

Marina..... ella tenía el pelo mas largo, pero ahora se lo levantaba en una gran cola de caballo alta, su pelo caía cual cascada, sus facciones con los años se afinaron; bien, las tres eran hermosas, ya no eran mas aquellas niñas que en tiempo atrás pisaron Céfiro por primera vez, ya no eran unas pequeñas niñas..............


	2. Cap 1Nuevas Generaciones

**Hasta el Final**

**Cáp. 1 Nuevas Generaciones **

**Por: Kazy y Yuky**

**En los jardines del palacio, una joven permanecía sentada al borde de una de las fuentes, con su mano provocaba pequeñas onda distorsionando el reflejo de su rostro. El joven la había observado por varios minutos, para el cada día en su compañía era hermoso, desde su regreso habían permanecidos juntos, tiempo después él le pidió matrimonio.**

**El espadachín camino en dirección de la fuente, se sentó al lado de la chica sin dejar de observarla, puso su mano sobre la de la ella haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos. La antigua guerrera mágica volteo hacia él nerviosa.**

- **Paris......yo....tengo algo que decirte - con cada palabra venia una pausa por parte de la joven.**

- **¿Si? Dime – él la miraba tiernamente, no era muy común ver a Anais dudar al hablar.**

- **Yo............ yo tengo algo que decirte – repitió ella, tenia la cabeza baja y sus manos se apretaban una a la otra.**

- **Si eso ya lo dijiste - dijo el joven perdiendo la paciencia – Podrías decirme de que se trata -  **

- **Bueno es que yo........yo – tomo aire y apretó aun mas sus manos para darse valor – estoy embarazada – esto solo lo murmuro. **

- **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!!!!!!!- él retrocedió un paso - ¡¡¡¿Qué tu qué?!!!- sus ojos se agrandaron y su asombro creció con cada respiración.**

**La joven solo asintió con la cabeza, la felicidad de la pareja no podría ser mas grande por lo que él la levanto en sus brazos dando vueltas y diciendo.**

- **¡¡¡Un hijo.......un hijo... tendremos un hijo!!!!! – repetía dando vueltas cada vez mas rápido. **

- **¡Paris bájame! – aunque intentaba mantener la compostura también deseaba celébralo. **

- **¡¡Si, tendremos un hijo!! – **

**Este fue un feliz día para todo Céfiro, habría un nuevo bebe, pero no uno cualquiera, uno de la realeza. Pero el entusiasmo no era para todos, apartada de toda felicidad una hermosa joven miraba la lejanía, aunque en esta ocasión se le veía algo triste, su largo cabello azul se movía con el viento. Anais no era la única con buenas noticias, pero en su caso........... talvez seria mejor guardar silencio. **

**Algo parecido sucedió algunas semanas más tarde, Lucy como de costumbre había retado a Latiz a encontrarla y aunque este había buscado por todo el castillo no lograba localizarla, ya era muy tarde, el sol ya empezaba a esconderse, cansado de tanto buscar se dirigió al comedor; se preguntaba donde podría estar Lucy, a él no le gustaba que ella se comportara como una niña pero en fin............. la amaba tanto que no podía evitar jugar con ella.  **

**Al abrir las puertas pudo ver frente a él una figura, sentada en una silla frente a la mesa, cenando, era ella, tan hermosa, muy distraída como para darse cuenta de su presencia.**

- **¿Te rindes? – pregunto ella volteando hacia él con una gran sonrisa – aquí he estado todo el día ........... esperándote – al decir esto se levanto y se dirigió hasta la despensa – ¿Quieres cenar?- **

**Ambos tomaron tranquilamente su cena sin decirse nada hasta que terminaron, ella recogió la mesa y se volvió a sentar.**

- **Y ¿como estuvo tu día? – pregunto ella dispuesta a escuchar lo que él le diría, aunque no fuera mucho.**

- **Bien.... estuvo bien ...... ¿y el tuyo? – él respondió sabiendo que esto tomaría algún tiempo pues ella acostumbraba contarle todo.**

- **Bueno para empezar fui a dar un paseo por todo el bosque después fuiaunadelascolinas flotantes, regrese alcastilloyalmorcé – con cada palabra se aceleraba mas, tanto que Latiz ya no entendía nada – Volviasalirymeencontreconalgunossoldados conloscualesestuvehablando, estoy embarazada, recorritodoelpalaciohastadescubri nuevoslugares a si, estoy embarazada y regrese al palacio para esperarte – ante los incrédulos ojos de Latiz su mujer acababa de decir mas de cincuenta palabras en menos de dos minutos. **

- **Pero...... ¿Qué? ¿Que has dicho? - preguntó el joven perdiendo su habitual tranquilidad – Pe....pe... pero ¿es verdad lo que has dicho? – el subió su tono de voz y golpeo con fuerza la mesa, tanto que hizo que ella se estremeciera **

- **Si........... Más si no es lo que tu deseas... – Lucy bajo el rostro ocultando sus ojos en su cabello – Yo lo entiendo – dicho esto se levanto y comenzó a correr hasta la puerta sin detenerse**

**"Un hijo.........¿un hijo? Mío y de Lucy" en verdad estaba sorprendido, la noticia lo dejo pasmado no supo que decir en aquel instante pero ahora era diferente, recordó lo que Paris le había dicho: "Y entonces me sentí el hombre mas afortunado del mundo" el también se sentía así, no recordaba haber sido tan feliz en su vida, así que debía buscarla.**

**Entre tanto en la habitación de Lucy, Marina y Anais trataban de calmarla, por su parte esta ultima estaba sentada acariciándole el cabello mientras Marina se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. **

- **Pero como es posible – los gritos de Marina se escuchaban por todo el palacio – Que se cree ese.....ahrrgghhh – en verdad estaba muy enojada **

- **Pero........el.....no tiene...la culpa – murmuro Lucy aun entre sollozos – Todo es por mi......el no quiere un bebe....... pero yo.... yo si – al decir esto volvió a romper en llanto abrasada de Anais.**

**Latiz que estaba fuera de la habitación intentaba escuchar todo con gran atención, pensando en lo que le diría, en como se disculparía con su esposa, como podría pedirle una disculpa, el no estaba enfadado, solo se había sorprendido por la noticia, no había reaccionado correctamente eso estaba claro, él mas que ningún otro deseaba tener un hijo...... de la mujer que amaba. Decidido toco la puerta y pregunto - ¿Puedo pasar? - No se le hacia muy normal tener que tocar a la puerta de su propia habitación, como no hobo respuesta volvió a intentar - ¿Puedo pasar? – **

- **No... no puedes pasar – se escucho dentro de la habitación – Como puedes regresar después de todo lo que hiciste – **

- **Vamos Marina ellos tienen que arreglar sus asuntos, será mejor que nos retiremos – ya una vez que Anais logro calmar a Marina abrió la puerta y salieron del cuarto. Latiz entró cabizbajo como tratando de ser perdonado, se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba sentada Lucy.**

- **Lucy yo......- Él estaba tan apenado que no podía ni siquiera decir nada, realmente no sabia ni como pedir perdón  (bueno creo que nunca en su vida lo había hecho) – yo... lo siento -**

- **No.. no importa .... mañana mismo le preguntare a Guru Clef si puedo regresar a Tokio – ella estaba muy calmada, tanto que Latiz en verdad creyó que la perdería. **

- **Pero Lucy yo no quise decir eso - tenía que planear cada palabra, por que si no ella se iría - Yo...yo se que estuvo mal lo que te dije.....pero perdóname no se que me paso....no se porque reaccione así, yo.......perdóname - Lucy nunca había visto a Latiz tan desesperado. **

- **¿Entonces? ¿Que quieres decir?- Ella se puso de pie frente a él mirándolo fijamente - explícame, porque no entiendo - **

- **Bien yo – él antes de comenzar se puso de pie y le dio la espalda – Como crees que un hijo mío se sentiría al saber que su padre a hecho cosas como las que yo alguna vez hice.......... no, no podría perdonarme..... pero yo te amo, te amo tanto...... él seguramente se sentiría orgulloso de tenerte como madre........ y yo....... yo nunca te dejaría ... sola, siempre estaré contigo.... siempre – al termino de su discurso se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro de su amada lleno de lagrimas y conmovido por aquellas palabras.**

- **Entonces ...¿no quieres que me vaya? – ella lo miro por algunos segundos antes de saltar a sus brazos y darle un gran beso **

- **No.... no quiero que te vayas – **

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv******

**Marina y Anais llegaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, estando muy cerca se habían hecho compañía.**

- **¿Cuando pensaras decirle? – pregunto con algo de preocupación Anais **

- **Después, él esta muy ocupado- dijo Marina como queriendo evitar el tema**

- **Pero Marina, ¿no crees que ya lo va a empezar a notar?- exclamó Anais en todo de regaño**

- **No, ya preparé otra habitación - dijo aplaudiendo, ella parecía estar muy segura de su plan**

- **¿Otra habitación? ¿Para qué? - la otra chica quedaba mas intrigada**

- **Si, si me voy a otra habitación él no notará lo que me pase y pues entonces tendré más tiempo para decírselo - estaba satisfecha con sus planes, pero Anais no y la miraba como mamá que reprende a sus hijos - vamos no me mires así, es por el bien de todos**

- **No, mas bien por tu propio bien - exclamó Anais - ¿No has pensado en lo que el podría decirte?**

- **Precisamente por eso preparo otra habitación – aseguró -  Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, ya es tarde - la chica de cabellos azules en vez de dirigirse a su respectiva habitación dio la vuelta y se fue a uno de los cuartos que estaban al otro extremo del castillo.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv******

**Los días pasaron de esta forma y para Guru Clef comenzó a ser obvio que su esposa le ocultaba algo, aunque no se imaginaba por que, él llego a pensar que ella estaba enojada, no dormía en la misma habitación, se ocultaba de él la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando se llegaban a encontrar ella huía del lugar tan rápido que ......... bueno no se podía hablar con ella.**

**Su preocupación llegó a tanto que siguió a Marina hasta su nueva habitación y esperó a que ella estuviera dormida y entonces se escabullo silenciosamente, llegó frente a su cama, levantó las cobijas y se recostó junto a ella, con cuidado rodeo la cintura de la joven, tratando de no despertarla, pero al contacto con su vientre, miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, primero imágenes de un bebe, un niño, un joven, un mago, un gran mago, junto a él, una chica, la amaba, la ama.......... ¿era su hijo?**

- **¿Pero qué........? – el grito de Guru Clef despertó a Marina quien inmediatamente se levanto de la cama y lo miro fijamente. **

- **¿C.. Clef? Tu ....Tu ¿que haces aquí? – Marina estaba aterrada, sus ojos reflejaban miedo y angustia. **

- **Yo.... yo..... Marina...¿tienes algo que decirme? – Él estaba pálido tanto por la emoción como por lo que había visto.**

**Marina cayo de rodillas cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, estaba llorando inconsolablemente, Clef inmediatamente corrió hacia donde ella estaba y la abrazo fuertemente.**

- **No llores por favor – el se había arrodillado junto a ella, intentaba calmarla, aunque primero se tendría que calmar el – No importa ahora lo sé y si me lo ocultaste...............No importa... – la ayudo a levantarse sin dejar de abrazarla. **

- **Yo....yo... ¡perdón! – Marina estaba temblando – Yo no quería preocuparte, con tus ocupaciones y ahora esto –**

- **Tú eres mas importante – él le sonrió amablemente – Y ahora lo mas importante para nosotros será nuestro hijo – **

_Continuará......._

**Notas: **Bueno.....¿que les pareció el primer capítulo? Algo cursi ¿no? Pero es necesario que sea de esta manera. Pensarán "que coincidencia que las tres estén embarazadas" pues si es una coincidencia UU ^^ Esperamos que sigan leyendo el fic, ya que nos hemos esmerado mucho para que sea de su agrado.

               Si quieren saber que pasará con Lucy, Marina y Anais, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo que    ****

se titula  **" Un Grito de Angustia"**

               Dudas, aclaraciones o comentarios a KazyIwakumura@aol.com ....a si la quejas a            

            Yuky_Miaka@hotmail.com


	3. Cap 2 Un Grito de Angustia

Hasta el final Cáp.2  Un Grito de Angustia 

**Por: Kazy y Yuky **

**Los meses transcurrieron, los días de sufrimiento y de angustia para los nuevos padres apenas acababan de comenzar. **

Había cuatro personas en el gran salón, una estaba recostada en un amplio sillón con una pequeña manta en los pies y un trapo húmedo tapándole los ojos, la otra mujer estaba sentada frente a un escritorio, escribiendo frenéticamente, pasaba hojas rápidamente arrancando de vez en cuando alguna. Y las últimas dos personas estaban en el gran trono, una sentada y la otra de tras casi subida en la parte superior del mismo. 

- **Vamos a dar un paseo – insistió Lucy – Anda Guru Clef, sólo un paseo – la joven parecía tener un gran entusiasmo por salir ese día – Sólo un ratito -  ella lo miro con ojos de niña pequeña.**

- **No Lucy..... estoy ocupado, tengo mucho que hacer – el gran mago estaba perdiendo la paciencia ya llevaba casi media hora escuchando las insistencias de la chica y ella no cedía en lo mas mínimo. **

- **Yo no veo que estés haciendo algo – murmuro la mujer que permanecía tendida en el sillón – Vamos amor – era su esposa, la cual se levanto tirando el trapo húmedo al piso.**

- **Talvez esta meditando – afirmo Anais que permanecía sentada frente al escritorio – Creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo **

- **Marina en verdad no puedo, ya te lo dije, tengo mucho que hacer – el gran mago se puso de pie y se encamino a una gran ventana. **

- **¡¡¡Bien, pues si tu no nos vas llevar nosotras nos vamos!!! – la mujer del cabello azul se acomodo los zapatos y se abrocho los tirantes de su overol –  ¿Vienen? **

- **¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – Lucy dio un tremendo salto, tomando en cuenta su condición, y corrió hasta la puerta esperando a su amiga.**

- **Si ustedes van a ir, necesitaran de alguien que sea sensato y que cuide de ustedes porque..... yo voy....... – y así siguió hablando hasta encontrarse con la pelirroja.**

- **¡¡¡¡Crees que no tenemos pies para caminar o que necesitamos un hombre, pues estas muy equivocado...- ella alcanzó a las otras y comenzó a caminar por los enormes pasillos – La gran guerrera del agua puede cuidarse sola y cuidar de sus amigas****, tu no debes detenerme y si no vas a ir, bien podrías limpiar parte del castillo****ya que no haces mas que meditar****bla bla bla****...!!!! - Marina continuo quejándose durante todo el camino hasta que llegaron al bosque.  **

**El bosque seguía tal como la primera vez que lo habían visitado, solo que sin los monstruos persiguiéndolas. Las tres caminaron hasta llegar a la parte profunda del bosque, era mediodía y el sol estaba sofocante así que decidieron descansar un poco.**

- **¡¡Que tremendo calor!!, ¡¡me estoy quemando los pies!!, ¡¡estoy cansada!! – Marina se sentó en una piedra ****sobándose**** los pies. **

- **Es natural que te sientas tan cansada Marina, estas embarazada – Anais se recargo en el árbol para recibir la sombra – Además ya hemos caminado mucho... – ella volteo para donde estaba Lucy quien miraba interesada una manzana que se asomaba del árbol – Oye Lucy...... ¿no estas cansada?- preguntó pues aunque Lucy era la que tenia menos tiempo y estaba rebosante de energía, no era normal que no se cansara. **

- **No – contesto la joven sin mirar a sus amigas que permanecían mirándola asombradas – Sólo me arden un poquito los pies **

- **¡¡¿Eso no es estar cansada?!! – grito Marina sarcásticamente **

- **Mmm.....¡¡voy a comerme esa manzana!! – dijo señalando la jugosísima fruta que se encontraba en la rama mas alta del árbol. **

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv******

**En el castillo Guru Clef comenzó a pensar que talvez no había sido tan buena idea que las chicas salieran solas del palacio, los días calurosos de Céfiro no eran que digamos de lo mas agradables, sobre todo para Marina que se la pasaba quejándose de todo, recordó lo sucedido algunas semanas atrás cuando ella lo había hecho provocar vientos para ya no sentir el fuerte calor.**

- **Clef ....... – la chica se levanto de la cama y se sentó al borde llamándolo con angustia – Clef despierta ......me escuchas.... Clef por favor..... despierta – ella estaba casi sollozando y movía desesperadamente a su pareja. **

- **¿Marina?........ – él se dio la vuelta muy preocupado – ¿Te pasa algo? ¿te sientes mal? ¿le pasa algo al bebe?– de inmediato se levanto de la cama y se inclino frente a ella para poder mirarle el rostro. **

- **Yo......yo.... – ella balbuceo un poco y después rompió en llanto – ¡¡¡¡tengo mucho calor!!!!  **

Después de esto el joven mago se tuvo que levantar pues las suplicas de su esposa para que provocara, claro valiéndose de la magia , fuertes vientos que la refrescaran lo había hecho ceder.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**La joven intentaba con desesperación detener a la otra, la cual ya estaba casi arriba del árbol, mientras una tercera chica gritaba angustiada desde una distancia prudente.**

- **¡¡¡Lucy baja de ahí te puedes lastimar!!! – la rubia que se mantenía a distancia movía los brazos tratando de adivinar donde caería la otra – ¡¡Marina detenla, se va a caer!! – **

- **¡¡Hago lo que puedo!!......... no es fácil – la guerrera del cabello azul se encontraba deteniendo apenas de un pie a su compañera para que esta no subiera al árbol.**

**Después de una fuerte lucha la pelirroja logro soltarse de la mano que la sostenía, de inmediato subió a la copa del gran árbol, tomo la manzana y se dedico por algunos instantes a mirar el hermoso paisaje.**

- **¡Es hermoso! - grito a las dos jóvenes que la esperaban abajo y después mordió la manzana. **

- **¡Ya baja de ahí te puedes lastimar o...... lastimar a tu bebe!– lo dicho por parte de la rubia hizo que Lucy recapacitara sobre su conducta. **

- **¡Bueno yo quisiera bajar pero....! – ella miro abajo sosteniéndose de las ramas - ¡No puedo..... se subir, pero no bajar! **

- **Bien si tu no bajas yo tendré que subir por ti – Marina se asió de una rama cercana y comenzó a trepar por el robusto tronco. **

- **¡Marina baja de ahí........pon el ejemplo, se sensata! – Anais miraba incrédula y pensó como una cosa llevaba a la otra.**

- **No vez que esa niña se puede caer – respondió la joven arriba del árbol**

- **¿Y tu no? ¡Vamos baja de ahí! – **

**La brisa soplaba fuerte, las ramas comenzaron a mecerse, una por una, la joven que se encontraba en la copa del árbol intento sostenerse pero aquella brisa agradable se convirtió en pocos segundos en un fuerte viento, en instantes perdió el equilibrio resbalando, con sus manos intento sostenerse de alguna rama, un grito se ahogo en el viento.**

**Las otras dos chicas solo alcanzaron a observar, las cosas sucedieron tan rápido que la guerrera del cabello azul solo pudo intentar desesperadamente alcanzar a su amiga, la abrazo mientras caía e intento sostenerse del mismo tronco, más el peso acabo por derribarla hacia atrás llevándolas a ambas al piso.**

- **¡¡¡¡¡Lucy....Marina!!!!! – Anais no pudo más que correr hasta donde se encontraban sus dos amigas.   **

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv******

**El mago se encontraba sentado en su trono, se sentía una gran tranquilidad en el castillo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontraba solo y en silencio que era lo mejor de todo, no había nadie, Caldina y Ráfaga se marcharon a Chizeta, por supuesto acompañados de Ascot, Presea tenia cosas que hacer fuera del palacio y había salido desde muy temprano, y los chicos ........bien ellos lo abandonaron con las chicas, pues las labores de diplomacia con los otros planetas estaban a cargo de ellos ......bueno también había perdido en el piedra papel o tijeras. ¿Que mago pudo perder de esa forma?, solo él, si, solo él.     **

- **¡¡¡¡¡Guru Clef !!!!! - un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos, este provenía de su mente, alguien se estaba comunicando telepáticamente con el **

- **¿Anais? - El mago se sorprendió por el tono usado por la joven e intuyo que algo malo sucedía - ¡¡¡¿Que sucede?!!!**

- **¡¡¡¡¡Guru Clef .. tienes que venir pronto, algo... algo ha sucedido!!! – la joven estaba sollozando y por su voz parecía estar desesperada – ¡¡¡Ven por favor, Marina.... Lucy, no se que sucedió, ellas estaban......no me responden!!! –**

**  vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Lucy se encontraba recostada en su cama, tenia un paño húmedo en la frente, el cual cayó al piso cuando ésta se incorporo, miro en todas direcciones, el cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro y parecía estar sola, recordó el árbol, el bello paisaje, la suave brisa, la mano de su amiga........**

- **¡Marina! – Lucy intento levantarse al recordar lo sucedido, pero un fuerte dolor la detuvo - ¡¡¿mi bebé?!! – dijo tomándose el vientre.**

- **Él esta bien – una sombra apareció – ¿Cómo te sientes? – era Presea, se sentó al borde de la cama, tenia lágrimas en sus ojos. **

- **¿Qué sucedió?... – **

- **Lucy.......- Presea no pudo contener mas las lagrimas – Su bebé........¿Por qué salieron?.......¿en que estaban pensando?......- ella hundió la cara en sus manos**

- **No.....no te entiendo Presea......¿qué pasó?**

- **Su bebé........Lucy, su bebé esta.......esta muerto... – **

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv******

**Marina permanecía sentada en su cama, tenia la vista perdida, Clef se acerco a ella abrazándola, no podía decirle nada, no en este momento. Ella se levanto de la cama y pidió a Guru Clef la dejase sola, tomo el inerte cuerpecito y se dirigió hacia el gran balcón, el pensamiento de la muerte de su hijo no la dejaba en paz, se sentía culpable, pero no solo eso, tenia otro sentimiento, algo muy fuerte, ¿acaso era? ¿odio? talvez, aunque ella sabia perfectamente que su amiga nunca pensaría en hacer algo malo contra ella, entonces porque la sentía responsable de lo sucedido, intento calmarse, calmar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, pero como podría después de lo sucedido.**

**El viento golpeaba su rostro, la delicada sabana que cubría al pequeño se deslizo hasta dejar al descubierto la delicada cabecita, tan pálido, tan bello, sus labios pintaban de un azul muy tenue.**

- **¡¡¿Porque? ¿por qué a mi?!!1 – entonces se dejo caer al piso, aun mirando al pequeño – Yo seria una buena madre, en verdad..........lo hubiera sido –**

**Las nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse sobre el castillo, formando un agujero sobre el balcón, un rayo cayó destrozándolo, llevándose consigo a la joven guerrera.**

- **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Marina!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – el mago que hasta ese momento había permanecido fuera del cuarto entro corriendo, miro el balcón destrozado, su mujer, ella se encontraba en ese lugar..............**

_         Continuará.............._

**Notas: **

Yuky: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Wwwwwwwaaaaaaajajajajaja lo hice, lo hice Jajajajaja, por mi cuerpo corre maldad jajaja, mis ojos solo pueden ver sangre, me vengue............ ahora Guru Clef será mío........ y Marina..........jajajaja!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kazy: bueno ya cálmate no Yuky vas a espantarnos a los lectores; espero les haya gustado, este es el segundo capitulo y aunque apenas esta tomando forma hemos tratado de hacerlo lo mas interesante para que sea de su agrado (espero lo sea) 

Yuky: .......ya no soy mas Yuky, ahora soy YukyEvil....... desde ahora en adelante todo será así y a quien no le guste pues que no lo lea (Yukynormal: nooooo si léanlo, yo quiero que lo lean)    

Y ya saben cualquier duda u comentario a kazyIwakumura@aol.com ..... A, si las quejas por favor dirigidas a Yuky ..............Gracias 


	4. Cap3 Alianzas

Cáp. 3 Alianzas

    La oscuridad cubría todo el lugar, una voz proveniente de lo mas recóndito del lugar la estaba invitando a acercarse, tenia aun a su hijo en brazos ¿como había llegado a aquel lugar? No lo sabia, solo podía recordar el rayo destruyendo todo a su alrededor, "talvez estoy muerta" sonrió ante aquel pensamiento.

- Por lo menos estaré junto a mi hijo – la joven apretó contra si el cuerpecito.

- No, no estas muerta – mencionó la voz – Te he traído a este lugar para hacer un trato – una sombra comenzó a acercarse hasta la guerrera

- ¿Qué? ¿un trato? – Marina retrocedió un poco al ver que la sombra se dirigía hacia ella

- Ese bebé tuyo ¿esta muerto verdad? – la chica miro al pequeño que tenia en brazos – Yo puedo ayudarte........ claro si tu estas dispuesta a ayudarme a mi – la sombra volvió a avanzar – Es un bebé precioso y tu serias una excelente madre 

- ¡¡¿A dónde quieres llegar? Háblame claro!! – el pequeño cuerpecito que hasta ese momento había permanecido inmóvil, se estremeció por el llanto - ¡¡ ¿Qué..... que has hecho?!! 

- Cumplo mi parte del trato, aunque si no te gusta puedo regresarlo a como estaba – murmuró irónicamente la sombra.

- ¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!! – ella miro al pequeño – ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? 

- Quiero al pilar........mejor dicho al futuro pilar 

- Pero ese sistema fue abolido 

- Un sistema tan poderoso no puede ser eliminado.....solo fue.... pospuesto.......lo único que tienes que hacer es darme al pilar......es fácil 

- Pero..... pero yo no se quien es el pilar – miro a su pequeño, el cual permanecía dormido en su regazo "no hay un pilar...... pero no puedo volver a perderlo, no otra vez" 

- ¿Debo tomar tu silencio como una afirmación? 

- Yo...yo  

Guru Clef permanecía arrodillado frente al balcón destrozado, donde anteriormente había dejado a su esposa. Era tarde, él ya no podía hacer nada, se recriminaba a si mismo por la muerte de su hijo y ahora la de su mujer ¿Cómo un mago tan poderoso había perdido dos vidas en tan solo un instante? 

- Marina........no – repitió el mago ya resignado – Nunca me perdonaré, como pude dejarte sola.....Tú me necesitabas y ahora.......ni tú..... ni él están – algunas lagrimas empezaron a desbordarse de los ojos del hombre, haciendo que éste se llevara las manos al rostro tratando de disimularlas -  No fui un buen padre.....perdóname.....no pude protegerlos.... 

  Entre el polvo y los escombros, se vislumbró una inmensa y preciosa luz color dorado como los mismos rayos del sol. Poco a poco se fue elevando sobre las ruinas alcanzando el nivel donde se encontraba Guru Clef. El mago levantó la cabeza lentamente al percatarse de aquel brillo. Al disiparse toda la nube de polvo que aquella esfera luminaria había traído consigo, el hombre pudo distinguir entre el resplandor, la imagen de una mujer. Ciertamente hermosa, con largos cabellos y una hermosa figura. Se levanto del piso con algo de desconfianza,  se acercó, para descubrir que aquella musa era su esposa.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Marina!!!!!!! – la joven abandonó el resplandor y abrazó a su esposo lo mas fuerte que pudo. Un pequeño lamento salió del bulto que la mujer cargaba –  Él esta.......

- Vivo – exclamo poniendo el pequeño cuerpo en los brazos del mago.

- ¡¡¡¿Pero cómo......?!!! – La chica puso su dedo índice en los labios del joven haciéndolo callar. 

Algunos pasos se escucharon cerca de la habitación, eran todos sus amigos, que preocupados al oír el estruendo emitido por el rayo se dirigieron a la habitación de la guerrera del agua. Al entrar en ella se horrorizaron al ver el balcón destrozado y a la pareja llorando**.**

- ¡¡¡¡¡Marina, Guru Clef están bien!!!!!! – gritaron todos ( Anais, Caldina, Ascot, Paris, Latiz y Ráfaga. Bueno ustedes entienden) al unísono

Bajo la tenue luz de la Luna, el rostro del pequeño lucia mas bello que nunca, sus manitas se agitaban tratando de alcanzar la mano de su padre, la cual se mecía frente a el. Tras el, Marina preparaba lo que parecía ser una cuna, trazada con líneas doradas y azules, el blanco perla hacia contraste con el azul del cuarto. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde lo ocurrido, al principio el mago se había mostrado entusiasmado por el regreso de su hijo, pero ahora solo se dedicaba a mirarlo, sin decir palabra ni contestar las preguntas que le formulaba su esposa. 

- Eliott.......... – 

- Como has dicho? – el mago salió de sus pensamientos mirando a su esposa 

- Creo que debe llamarse Eliott – la joven mujer se acerco hasta el pequeño y lo levanto acogiéndolo en sus brazos – no crees que es un nombre precioso..... o es que quieres que se llame Clef........es algo......feo para un niño tan lindo – decía mientras tomaba la pequeña mano del bebe y la colocaba nuevamente dentro de la frazada.

Del otro lado del castillo Lucy miraba por el cristal de la habitación, las estrellas de Céfiro brillaban con gran intensidad, no había dejado de pensar en todo lo acontecido "pobre Marina.....y todo es mi culpa". La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a una figura, lentamente se acerco a ella tomándola por los hombros.

- No tienes porque seguir preocupada...ya todo esta arreglado – la pelirroja volteo sorprendida – el hijo de Marina esta bien – le murmuro atrayéndola hacia su pecho 

- Todo es mi culpa.........salimos y ..........yo no sabia – sollozo aferrándose cada vez mas al cuerpo de él – no quiero que le pase lo mismo -  Latiz no entendía ni una palabra de lo que su esposa le decía – no quiero que a nuestro hijo le pase lo mismo.........yo soy una irresponsable 

Latiz había escuchado cada una de las palabras de la joven, seria difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión, desde que él la conocía ella siempre cargaba con las culpas, tanto suyas como ajenas, también había aprendido lo terca que podía llegar a ser.

- No debes preocuparte yo me encargare de que este bien – ella lo miro sorprendida – en cuanto crezca un poco hablare con Águila........estoy seguro de que podrá ayudarnos .........ahora debes ir a dormir – ella se levanto y se alejo hacia el baño

El no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero que otra solución habría, ella no cambiaria de opinión y no deseaba perder a su hijo, ni dañar a su esposa. Autozam era un lugar neutro, lejos de Céfiro pero lo suficientemente cerca como para visitar, además Águila no se negaría, ella le enseñaría lo indispensable y siempre quedaba la opción de mandar a un maestro en magia para complementar

- espero estar haciendo lo correcto – murmuró 

Anais cepillaba su cabello, lo sucedido en el transcurso de la tarde la tenían seriamente preocupada y ahora aparecía un nuevo problema, había que preceder algunas reuniones con los planetas cercanos, esto implicaba abandonar Céfiro, no había opción, Paris la necesitaba y hablaba en términos literales, conocía tan bien a su marido que podría jurar que algo saldría mal sin su presencia. 

- No quiero abandonar este lugar – murmuro mirando su reflejo en el espejo, pero un repentino dolor la saco de sus pensamientos - ¿una contracción? No en este momento – volvió la mirada al espejo encontrándose con el cuerpo semidesnudo de su amado, sentado en la cama, la esperaba para ir, como cada noche, juntos a dormir.

- ¿Sucede algo?........... ¿sigues preocupada por Marina? – inquirió desconcertado – ya no debes preocuparte, podremos viajar sin contratiempos – por mas que el hablaba la expresión del rostro de Anais no cambiaba. Un ligero gemido hizo que se acercara rápidamente hasta ella – te sientes bien....... estas muy pálida

- No .......no estoy bien.....debes llamar a Guru Clef – 

- ¿Que? ¿Por que? – los ojos del príncipe se dilataron – esta bien .........llamare también a Presea........................  y a Caldina – antes de que el se pudiera retirar algo lo detuvo de la mano

- ¿Y a Caldina para que? – pregunto ella tomándolo fuertemente 

- ¿Como que para que?........para que les avise a todos los demás – tras esto, hecho a correr en dirección al pasillo

El universo entero se admiraba desde aquel lugar, cada planeta, cada persona y sobretodo cada pensamiento, eso era lo que le interesaba a la sombra que permanecía en aquel sitio de oscuridad infinita; viviría una agonía eterna, ese seria su castigo, el destierro, mas inmundo que la muerte y mas provechoso que la vida, llevaba algunos años encerrada en aquel lugar, mirando los pensamientos humanos, el amor, el respeto, los deseos..........el odio, pero ese día por fin lo había logrado; una brecha abierta, seguramente por el intenso odio de la guerrera, pero cuan había sido su asombro al ver que las cosas no habían salido como ella lo planeaba y en lugar de recibir a la guerrera del fuego, por quien realmente hacia las cosas,  encontrase con la guerrera del genio azul.

**-**Es una ironía...........el hijo del gran mago de Céfiro en mis manos.......no era lo planeado......pero me ha servido de mucho.........cuando sea el momento el pilar será mío y mi hijo regresara a mis brazos, entonces podré vengarme de aquellos que me hicieron esto – la sombra miro un planeta en especial y dentro de el un castillo – esperare pacientemente hasta ese entonces en este mi castigo ****

_Continuará.............._

****

**Notas: **Bueno ya enmendamos nuestra falta hacia todos los fans de Marina......Por fin algo le había pasado a ella y no a Lucy, pero en fin.  Estamos algo acongojadas ya que nadie nos deja reviews.....¿qué ya nadie lee MkR? No es justo........Ya nadie tampoco escribe fics en esta sección. Bueno no nos queda mas que agradecer a aquel que este leyendo esto.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Por favor ya escriban mas fics y dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Cap4 Un día de la vida

Cáp. 4  Un día de la vida 

En la cabina de una nave, acercándose a un hermoso y brillante planeta, dos figuras conversaban, una niña de aproximadamente ocho años y un adulto, la pequeña tenia el cabello rojo oscuro y unos preciosos  ojos azules que hacían resaltar lo blanco de su piel, mientras su acompañante tenia el cabello blanco y ojos miel, su peculiar vestimenta en color verde le daban un toque misterioso.

- El planeta mas bello que existe........... Autozam – pronunció para romper el pesado silencio

- Mhhhhh – la expresión de su acompañante no era que digamos de mucho interés – Lo mismo dijo mi padre de Céfiro –

- Si, también Céfiro es hermoso – contesto y sonrió ampliamente – Lo mismo dice tu padre – la presencia de aquella pequeña le hacia recordar los años en que Latiz paso en su planeta, era tan parecida a él, aunque físicamente se parecía a Lucy. 

- Y dime Águila ¿que hay en Autozam? – preguntó con cierta indiferencia ya tan característica en ella. 

- Ya lo verás – sonrió de nuevo y continuó - Ya lo verás pequeña Saeki – después dirigió su mirada al planeta que se asomaba.

Por orden de "Latiz", su hija tendría que vivir por un tiempo en Autozam, con Águila, quien sería su maestra y tutora durante los próximos años, al principio la decisión fue algo difícil pero con los constantes viajes de la pareja por razones políticas, sería algo incomodo para la pequeña Saeki viajar de un lugar a otro todo el tiempo, sin un lugar fijo en donde vivir.

- Muy bien hemos llegado – Águila parecía muy complacida con el encargo que le había hecho Latiz -  Creo que lo primero será inscribirte en una escuela – dijo en tanto bajaba el equipaje propio y el de la niña. 

- Si, como sea – aunque en apariencia no demostró ningún sentimiento la verdad es que se sentía asustada, estar alejada de sus padres, de su hogar, pero en especial le preocupaba el hecho de que "no sabia que era una escuela"  

En Autozam viviría con Águila, asistiría por las mañanas a la escuela y por las tardes recibiría clases particulares, la vida en este nuevo planeta prometía ser muy dura. Los primeros días los utilizo para instalarse, dar un recorrido por todo el lugar, Águila le mostró la tecnología del planeta y le informo que dentro de algún tiempo un maestro de Céfiro vendría a enseñarle.................. magia

- Muy bien, este es tu primer día de clases -  menciono Águila parada frente a la puerta de salida – Pórtate bien – 

- Aja – Saeki tomo sus cosas y paso por un lado de su tutora ignorando en su totalidad las muestras de afecto por parte de ella. 

La llegada a la escuela fue fácil, llego temprano y espero, miro todo el lugar, ciertamente Autozam era un planeta súper desarrollado, nada comparado con Céfiro aunque la deserción de la ciencia era remplazado por la magia.  

- ¡Hola! Creo que es mi deber presentarme – una voz saco de sus pensamientos a Saeki obligándola a mirar – Yo soy Ryuichi.......Lardhat Ryuichi y me da gusto conocerte – tenia el cabello castaño y ojos amarillo dorado, el extendió la mano y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa. 

- Hola – apenas se escucho su voz, después se dio media vuelta y prosiguió mirando el lugar.

La primera semana de la vida de Saeki en Autozam paso muy rápido y sin ninguna novedad, a excepción de un nuevo compañero que no se despegaba de ella ni un instante.

- Te acompañaré hasta tu casa – dijo el chiquillo de los ojos dorados tomando sus cosas y las de su nueva "amiga". 

- Como quieras – A Saeki no le importaba en lo mas mínimo la compañía de aquel niño

- A partir de hoy yo seré tu guardaespaldas – grito el joven subiéndose a una banca y llamando la atención de sus demás compañeros – No permitiré que nada te pase – esto lo grito aún más fuerte y levantando una pequeña espada al cielo. 

- ¡¡¡Vamos.......... no tengo tiempo de jugar otra vez!!! – gritó el espadachín del cabello verde – Si tú madre sabe que no estas tomando clases seguro se enfadara conmigo – ya había recorrido las cercanías del palacio varias veces sin dar con el pequeño.

Para esta familia las cosas se estaban desarrollando sin mas dificultades que la de controlar a un inquieto chiquillo de ocho años, que sin dar explicación alguna salía constantemente del palacio para aventurarse.

- Esta bien, creo que mejor me voy – Paris intento con otra técnica que según su esposa le resultaría mas eficiente  "porque no intentas hacer como si no te interesara" había dicho ella   "y así él pensara que te has rendido" – Si ..... regresare al castillo ..... porque no me interesa que mi hijo no regrese – dicho esto se encamino al palacio. 

Rondo por los pasillos del castillo ya resignado a la posible represalia por parte de su mujer, aunque ella no tendía a hacerlo cuando esto sucedía, solo lo miraba con algo de enojo pero parecía divertida de que él nunca diera con el pequeño. Llego hasta la puerta donde su mujer trabajaba, se acerco y tomando una gran bocanada de aire preguntó.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – más a su pregunta no se escucho respuesta – Hay alguien ....... puedo pasar – escucho dos voces y algunas discretas risas. 

- Y entonces mi papá se acerco al árbol pero no me vio, así que comenzó a decir.... – hizo una pausa y después continuó - "Esta bien creo que mejor me voy, si ..... regresare al castillo .....porque no me interesa que mi hijo no regrese" –  la voz estaba haciendo una imitación de la voz de Paris.

 Cuando entro vio lo que a sus ojos fue una escena muy conmovedora, su mujer estaba sentada en uno de los sillones escuchando atenta lo que su hijo decía, con una hermosa sonrisa, había dejado su trabajo para escucharlo, por su parte el niño se paseaba por todo el salón trepando a cada sillón e imitando todo de cuanto hablaba.

- ¿Y regresó como todos los días al palacio? – ella volteo ligeramente sonriendo. 

- Claro que lo hizo, siempre lo hace ¿no? – el niño estaba subido en el respaldo del sillón donde estaba sentada su madre. 

- Será mejor que te vayas – ella tomo sus lentes, se levanto y se dirijo hasta donde estaba su escritorio.

En instantes el niño tomo algunos libros y salió corriendo de la habitación deteniéndose sólo un minuto frente a la puerta para despedirse de su madre levantando la mano.

- Así que no lo encontraste – pregunto ella sin apartar la vista de los papeles que tenia en el escritorio.  

- No -   la voz provenía de una sombra que se aclaro conforme se acerco a ella – Pero creo que tu has sabido donde esta desde el principio – después la rodeo con sus brazos, su mano atrajo su rostro hacia el suyo besándola.

En otro lugar de palacio se llevaba acabo una mas de las clases impartidas por Guru Clef, el se estaba encargando tanto de su hijo como de Lyon, no era difícil enseñarle a Eliott pero al hijo de Anais parecía no importarle nada que tuviera que ver con magia.

Las clases dadas por el mago eran muy duras, los dos jóvenes tenían que levantarse desde muy temprano y salir a los jardines a prepararse espiritualmente (meditar). Por un lado Eliott hacia lo posible por seguir todo lo que decía su padre y se levantaba a la hora exacta para dirigirse a meditar para después ir a su entrenamiento diario, mientras que Lyon se levantaba mucho más tarde y en vez de meditar se quedaba dormido y a la hora de entrenar se escabullía a los bosques cercanos al palacio.| 

Esta mañana Eliott se despertó como de costumbre para meditar desde temprano, él era realmente apuesto, aún siendo todavía un niño, tenía el pelo color lila, un poco más claro que el de su padre y hermosos ojos azules como los de su madre. Se vistió y salió a los jardines donde le esperaba un duro trabajo. Se acomodó en el pasto y comenzó a prepararse. Pocas horas después su padre satisfecho por la puntualidad de su hijo se dirigió a él.

- Se acabó el tiempo Eliott, vamos levántate tenemos algo importante que hacer -

- Pero padre, todavía no he terminado – 

- No discutas – dijo dando un fuerte golpe con su bastón en la cabeza del pequeño -  tenemos una cita con los gurus – dio media vuelta y se encamino al castillo.

- Esta bien padre – El niño corrió hasta encontrarse donde estaba el mago.

- No corras en el castillo – Su bastón se volvió a encontrar de nuevo con la cabeza del chico. Su padre era realmente estricto. Nunca podía salir a jugar, ya que siempre estaba tomando clases, lo cual para él era la muerte (bueno entiéndanlo tiene ocho años) Desde hace seis años su vida se había convertido en la de un adulto, siempre llena de compromisos, cosas pendientes, trabajo, todo porque él sería el futuro guru. Su madre lo quería mucho pero aún así siempre aprobaba lo que su padre hacia.

Llegaron a un inmenso castillo, más grande que el de Céfiro. Fueron recibidos honorablemente por un cortejo de hombres mayores, todos con hermosas capas y trajes dignos de un rey, atuendos como el de su padre, sin duda eran los gurus de todo Céfiro. Se sentaron en una grandiosa mesa, cada uno con un lugar reservado. Todos lo miraban satisfechos. Pero ninguno mas orgulloso que su padre.

- Bienvenido pequeño Eliott – Dijo uno de los tantos hombres sentados a la mesa – Nos da mucho 

gusto que estés aquí –

- Gracias señor, el gusto es mío – A pesar de ser pequeño, era un niño muy bien educado. Su padre se levantó, dio la mano al guru que le había hablado y se dirigió hacia la salida.

- Te quedarás algunos días aquí, tomando algunas clases– miró por última vez al niño y se retiró. Allí pasaría toda la semana aprendiendo de los gurus para en un futuro convertirse en uno de ellos.

En un lugar apartado y muy frió se podía ver la figura de una mujer, ella miraba con interés tres burbujas, una de color lila y reflejos en azul, otra en color amarillo y verde, la ultima en color gris oscuro y destellos en rojo y blanco. 

- Pronto Marina...... pronto tendrás que pagar tu deuda – después sonrió y acaricio la burbuja de color lila – mientras tanto cuida de mi bello pilar – dicho esto desapareció las burbujas y se retiro del lugar 

      _Continuara_................

Notas: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que les pareció, esto fue un poco de la vida de cada uno de los niños, mas adelante contaremos mas. Como ven cada uno tiene sus dificultades, sobre todo Saeki a la cual la dejaron (abandonada UU ^^) con Águila. Por el otro lado se encuentra Lyon, que es criado como un niño común y corriente. Y después pasamos al atareado Eliott (ahhhhhhhh.........guapísimo) que desde los dos años tuvo que estudiar (que trabajo). Bueno esto fue un vistazo de sus vidas, para que así comprendan sus personalidades.

Bueno ya vasta de palabrería, ¿dudas comentarios o recomendaciones? Déjenlos en Reviews .......a, si las quejas dirigidas a Yuky. Gracias


End file.
